martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Lives Old Man
Three Lives Old Man is a Limit Empyrean from a distant era long ago. He is the master of Dragon Fang and the most senior expert alive from the current Human Race. He resided in an unknown space of the Divine Realm, on a bleak and desolate planet by himself. Description Out of all the Empyreans of humanity, Three Lives Old Man was unique and unconventional. Although he hadn’t been able to break into True Divinity, he had still managed to use all sorts of arcane techniques to live for 300 million years. He had experienced an incredible span of time and could be called a living history book of the human race. Appearance A haggard-looking old man with disheveled hair wearing old garments that of a poor old man. His back was curved with age. He seemed like a kind elderly old man in the last years of his life. This old man’s face was withered and his eye sockets were deeply inset. His skin was gray, grey and mottled and even his clothing was dirty, sending out a faint stench. And there was only a light smattering of hair atop his head. His hair was not silver or white, but dry and yellow, like dying grass. And his eyes were depressed deep into their sockets. Even so, his eyes were as deep as the vast universe. This was the symbol of the five fadings of death. Cultivation Technique Three Lives Pupils This was an extremely special and singular type of transcendent divine might. In order to study it, one needed not just the inheritance of Three Lives Old Man, but also a very unique physique. This was a special physique that would appear only within a single family line in the Divine Realm, passing down one generation at a time to only a single person. When using the technique, the two pupils would suddenly contract, turning as thin as pins. Around one's pupils, mystical patterns would appear. It was also known as a heaven-defying physical state, one that could peer through all Laws. Even among all transcendent divine mights, it was still considered an outstanding example! All Existence to Void * A mystical technique that could give one further insight to the laws of the world. All Existence to Void was a single state of the Three Lives Pupils transcendent divine might. The Three Lives Pupils had many different states and they could even be opened in tandem. When one cultivated the Three Lives Pupils to the limit and all states were opened together, even the Heavenly Dao Laws would fall silent. * When used in combat, the user will have the ability to oversee every strong and weak point of an attack that utilizes any form of 33 Heavens law. Unknown State * On a deserted, desolate little planet, an old man hunched over a walking stick quietly watched everything happening on the arena stage. Although his body looked old and decrepit, his eyes seemed omniscient, shimmering, occasionally flashing with marks of the Great Dao Laws. This was another state of the Three Lives Pupils. By relying on this state, this old man could clearly see what was happening in any corner of the universe. His sight was even far clearer than that of anyone who was personally there.Chapter 1308 – Lin Ming VS Jun Bluemoon Relationships Dragon Fang Three Lives Old Man's last disciple and an important figure in the upcoming great calamity of humanity. He is also his descendant, thus explaining his heritage and ability with the Three Lives Pupils. Lin Ming A half-disciple of his that was said to have even greater affinity with the Three Lives Pupils compared to the former two users. This was because of the Daevic Eye Dao Palace that superimposes and compliments the other. Quotes * (The old man said as he leaned on his walking stick.) “The Divine Dream Law has finally projected the official proclamation… Divine Dream, you chose to have the First Martial Meeting take place in the Divine Dream World and also gather 10 quadrillion geniuses to do so, not even forgetting those wandering martial artists. You even used the Divine Dream Law to outline such a compelling announcement. To use so much effort to do all of this, is it because you have a faint premonition that the great calamity is approaching…?”Chapter 1177 – Divine Dream Law * (To Dragon Fang) "Divine Dream is only 10 million years old. She is far younger than your old master and her future has no limits. And this time, Frost Dream in particular is a disciple that Divine Dream cherishes and loves beyond all others. With her faint and elusive personality, Divine Dream was actually moved to the point that she utilized the Divine Dream World for this First Martial Meeting. Perhaps this is a smelting trial that she set down for Frost Dream. In these 10 million years, this is the first time that Divine Dream has ever held a First Martial Meeting. In other words, this Frost Dream might be the most outstanding disciple she has raised in these 10 million years. You can see just what sort of ability Frost Dream must have from this alone. If you were able to open the Three Lives Pupils three years earlier, then you might have had the strength to contend with her."Chapter 1274 – Vast Universe World Finals “There is also that Lin Ming. He will be your greatest opponent. I have a premonition that he has made great progress in these past days. Moreover, there is an incredibly great destiny enveloping him. You and him are a pair of dragons that have met each other through the hands of fate. In this era, all geniuses will rise together. This is your good fortune!”Chapter 1274 – Vast Universe World Finals * (The old man whispered to himself, closing his wrinkled eyes. 10 million years ago, Empyrean Divine Dream was nothing more than a young and naïve girl. But now, she had already reached an unbelievable boundary) “The young are fearful, truly fearful. You should have already seen that final step ahead of you. You wish to draw upon this great era and take that final step forwards, and Frost Dream is the key for this last step. No wonder Dragon Fang lost so miserably… “To use the trillion quadrillion lives of the Divine Realm as your game pieces and the 33 Layered Heavens as your chess board, your courage and boldness is more than enough. Is this Divine Realm First Martial Meeting the start of your great game? In just 10 million years you have already reached this level. Perhaps, you may even succeed. As for me, I am already far too old. In my mind, all I hoped for was to find a descendant to inherit my legacy, but as for you, you were always thinking about how to cross the great calamity and allow the world to continue flowing forwards. I am far inferior to you…”Chapter 1308 – Lin Ming VS Jun Bluemoon “You have opened the Daevic Eye Dao Palace and that has made you even more suitable to inherit my secret technique than Dragon Fang. I have barely been managing to maintain a sad existence for 300 million years, and for me to have a direct descendant in Dragon Fang and a half descendant in you, I am glad I can see my own inheritances carried forwards in such a wondrous manner. When I die I can do so in peace…”Chapter 1925 – World Annihilation Crisis Trivia * He is believed to have been in stasis in a time formation for 200 million years.Chapter 1252 * Compared to Divine Dream, he said that she was stronger than him at his prime. * Three Lives Old Man once listed seven divine artifacts to Dragon Fang, and the ancient Divine Seal was listed third amongst them.Chapter 1259 – Absolute Slaughter Thunder Sources * The other transcendent divine mights were indeed fierce, but to Lin Ming who studied the Asura Heavenly Dao, they weren’t too valuable. Only the Three Lives Pupils would be useful to him. It was an auxiliary technique that could be used to directly increase Lin Ming’s combat prowess. Lin Ming would be able to fuse it with his own daevic eye so that they mutually complemented each other. It was as if this secret technique was tailor-made for Lin Ming all along. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Empyrean Category:Allies Category:Race Leader Category:War Casualty